emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8320 (22nd November 2018)
Eric confides in Chas about his stillborn son and how it tore his first marriage apart. Later, Chas breaks up with Paddy. Rhona takes pity on Dawn and allows her to stay at Smithy Cottage for a night much to Pete's ire. Plot Dawn tells Rhona she never meant to scare her, explaining she was staying at Dale View as she had nowhere else to go. Rhona asks Dawn who caused the bruises on her face. Chas sits on the floor of the pub as Christmas songs play until Eric turns the radio off. Marlon takes Paddy back to Tall Trees Cottage where Paddy admits he thinks he and Chas are over. Frank refuses to pose as Peter Chastain as won't risk losing Megan or going back to prison. He also orders Clive to reign Leyla in. Dawn explains a punter caused the bruises and she came here as Ross was kind to her. Rhona explains Ross has moved to Liverpool to start a new life with his girlfriend. When Pete returns to Dale View, Dawn makes a beeline for the door. Eric brings Chas a brandy and assures her she'll get through this. Chas insists this isn't the same as Val dying as her little girl only had thirty minutes of life. Eric explains he wasn't talking about Val, he was talking about stillborn child. Pete is angered to see Dawn. He threatens to call the police so Dawn runs out and Rhona heads out after her. Tracy brings a stack of takeaway pizzas to the café pizza night but they're not needed as Rodney's healthy pizzas are going down a treat. Eric explains forty years ago on 14th March, his wife Eileen went into labour and delivered a stillborn baby boy. His son was immediately taken away and he never got to see him; there was no funeral so Grace's funeral helped him a little. Eric explains he and Eileen were going to call their son Edward. They didn't talk about their loss and eventually it broke their marriage apart. Eric tells Chas that it's so important she and Paddy remember Grace together and urges her not to let this tear them apart although Chas thinks it's too late. At the same time, Marlon assures Paddy he's done nothing wrong but Paddy feels like he's let Chas down. Paddy explains all he though about was being the strong one and protecting Chas - he didn't realise he was pushing her away. Marlon encourages his best friend to find Chas and tell her how he feels. Chas asks Eric if he and Eileen split straight away. Eric explains they went on for a few more years but it was never the same and they ended up hating each other. Eric promises Chas she will feel joy again. Although Chas can't imagine that right now, she thanks Eric. At that moment, Chas receives a text from Paddy asking to meet on the bridge. Clive orders Leyla to stop looking at expensive houses but assures her he wants to stay in the area. After Leyla heads upstairs, Clive calls someone saying he and Leyla will be on a flight to Istanbul on Tuesday. The pizza night has been a great success, so much so that the wine is running out. Brenda is furious to find out that alcohol is being consumed on her premises and orders everyone out of the café, telling Tracy she's lucky she's not calling the police. Chas and Paddy meet on the bridge and they begin to talk about their grief. Pete returns to Smithy Cottage with a bunch of flowers and apologises to Rhona for earlier. As a former addict, Rhona feels sorry for Dawn but Pete insists they can't get involved. He isn't happy to learn Rhona is allowing Dawn to stay at Smithy Cottage. Paddy tells Chas he wants to grieve for Grace but wanted to stay strong for her. Chas acknowledges she and Paddy are in such different places with their grief. She admits she's comfortable with the pain and is terrified of getting over it, as the minute she stops feeling then she'll know Grace is really gone. Chas assures Paddy she doesn't hate him, but she might if they carry on like this, so she tells Paddy she thinks he needs to move out then walks off. Cast Regular cast *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Footbridge *Smithy Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes